


Blink (And You'll Miss It)

by tinknevertalks



Series: The NaNoWriMo Distractions [6]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Dreams, Edible Body Paint, Episode Tag - Awakening, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Prompt Fill, Self-Indulgent, Tumblr fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles.





	1. "I'm not wearing that."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halloween Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567844) by [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks). 



> The summary really is it. All of these were written on Tumblr for sam-jack-loveforever.

Nikola looked down at the hanger in Helen’s hand, then back up at her worriedly smiling face. He shook his head. “I’m not wearing that.”

She raised an eyebrow, licking her lips and stepping closer to him.

He kept shaking his head. “No, Helen, there’s no way…”

“Not even if I said I’d be matching?” she asked, a flirty lilt to her words. He raised an eyebrow as she said, stepping into his personal space, “Red mask, red and black catsuit… Skin tight.” A quick peck on his lips, electricity literally sparking between them.

He swallowed. “Cat Noir you say?”


	2. My Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing with parts of my NaNoWriMo project at the time of writing this. If/when I post that, this might actually make more sense.
> 
> (Heads up - Helen/John very briefly.)

“My child? My… my child?”

Helen nodded from the four poster bed, a bundle held close and tight to her body. Wordlessly, he crossed the room to sit next to her elbow, pushing back the swaddling closest to him. A shock of black hair greeted him, wrinkled pink skin beneath, eyes closed, tiny nose, pouting lower lip suckling an invisible nipple.

“We…?”

She nodded, rolling her eyes indulgently at Nikola. “He’s our little boy.”

“He’s perfect.”

 

She woke up, panting. What in…? Heart pounding, she turned to look at him, reading. “Helen?”

She shook her head. “Just a dream, John.”


	3. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikola sees the stars again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 'Awakening' episode tag. :)

They sat at the edge of that crater for what seemed both an age and a second. Nikola could still hear the ringing in his ears and Helen’s gradually calming heartbeat. The night blanketed them with its cool, comforting darkness and he almost yelled when he saw them.

Stars.

Thousands of them. Millions. As bright as his memories and as brilliant as ever. “They’re as beautiful as I remember,” he breathed, tracking a shooting star, momentarily forgetting his company.

“Had they dulled?” she asked, curious.

“Eh, they hadn’t,” he answered, meaningfully.

“And now?”

He faced her, smiling brightly, renewed. “Extraordinary.”


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikola's been away. Helen welcomes him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the summary. :D

Closing the door quietly behind them, Helen leant against it, her hands between her body and the wood. Watching Nikola prowl into her office, she grinned at his double take. Cheeks flushing, her mouth fell open when he pressed up against her, missing his movement in a blink.

Smiling, eyes sparkling, she breathed, “Missed me, Niko?”

Fingers tangled in her hair, he tugged gently at her scalp to tilt her head back an infinitesimal touch, wedging a thigh between hers as she grabbed his ass.

“What do you think?” he growled, before pressing a welcome, bruising kiss to her lips.


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quiet moment as they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always, always let wine breathe. (Well, supposedly.)

The fire crackled in the hearth, tiny pops in the grate as the flames danced around the logs. Ticking on the mantelpiece, the clock watched the room, its pendulum swaying to its own metronomic rhythm.

Two figures sat in wingback chairs, talking quietly about their day as a decanter lounged between them, a belly full of Bordeaux waiting for them.

She reached across, to touch his hand. He turned his wolfish grin to her before kissing her knuckles. Palm up, she stroked his cheek, smiling softly as lips met heart, head and life lines.

Finally, she whispered, “Pour the wine.”


	6. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikola draws on Helen. (The chapter where the rating kinda matters.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why this collection is rated M (although I might get away with having it at T, I don't wanna risk it XD).

Helen knew, as he drew his designs, this was both his best and worst idea ever. The brush was gliding over her skin, each stroke mutating from a tickle to a tease, his warm breath following as he concentrated on his concentric designs. The blindfold just made things clearer, each nerve ending tingling in anticipation.

“Stop wiggling,” Nikola whispered by her belly button, laughter in his voice.

The moans of desire and need as his tongue finally followed his brush strokes almost embarrassed her, her breathing hitching the lower he went.

It became a blissful haze, leaving them both breathless.


End file.
